Can't Stop Danger But I Can Protect You
by Rosaroma
Summary: Yuan Yi doesn't witness Ahmon & Qi Yue's first kiss by accident this time. Maybe a little angsty :P you tell me. Ahmon/Qi Yue - Is anyone gonna review?
1. Can't Stop Danger

'Ahmon stole Qi Yue's first kiss,' Qing Zi hissed at her friend in exasperation. Yuan Yi snapped the pencil lead and having had enough pushed his work to the floor. Standing up to abruptly leave the room, he walked to the corridor. Realising his purpose, he left to find Qi Yue.

Ahmon came to the classroom carrying the wrapped lunch. Yuan Yi pushed past, anger misshaping his face once again. Not seeing her he heard Qi Yue's friends arguing, 'Do you think he would?' Cai said feeling alarm for her friend. Neither being alert to Ahmon's presence he towered over Qing Zi. 'What were you saying?' from her expression he didn't trust Yuan Yi a bit.

* * *

><p>Bursting into the library Ahmon heard Yuan Yi's set voice. 'You should like me, too, right?' Coming along the bookshelves he could hear her weak voice. 'Please don't look like that. You're scaring me, you're not the Yuan Yi I know,' she said.<p>

'Who do you think I am? If you don't know, don't speak,' Yuan Yi ground out getting closer to her face, 'Don't use what you think, and put it onto me.' This guy was too much, trying once again to have Qi Yue.

Coming upon them Ahmon paced forward, snatching Qi Yue from Yuan Yi's firm grip to shield her behind him. 'Don't you get it!' Ahmon bellowed, 'She's mine, only!' He stood rigid between them, not wanting to beat Yuan Yi in front of Qi Yue.  
>'If she is yours, why doesn't she admit to it?' Yuan Yi asked one eyebrow raised. Ahmon clenched his fist, but as he thought to raise it, tiny fingers laced through his. Qi Yue hesitantly pulled Ahmon to look at her.<p>

Looking into her confusing eyes he tried to fathom what she was doing. Yes, _he'd_ kissed her in front of Yuan Yi before, but _she_ was instigating this. 'Let's go,' she said, her eyes still tearful from moments before.  
>Her heart was half way up her throat, trying to calm Ahmon, with the uncertainty of a gesture she wasn't sure he'd accept.<br>Closing his hand around hers he nodded imperceptibly, following her to leave Yuan Yi to his own annoyance.

Releasing his hand Qi Yue wiped away the last few tears. 'Why are you still crying?' he asked putting his hands in his pockets.  
>'I'm not crying.'<br>'Without a doubt, you're crying,' he said smiling a bit at her denial.  
>'I'm not crying.'<br>'You are crying.'  
>'Not crying,' she said sniffing.<br>'Is it related to me?' Ahmon asked tilting his head, as he came closer.

'No. It's my own problem,' Qi Yue said, a few more tears escaping. Why did she have to feel like this, how could Yuan Yi try to take something from her, that wasn't there. Why did Ahmon have to arrive in time, making her even more grateful? Did he have to look down at her with sympathetic eyes?  
>The questions milled in her mind till all she could see was Ahmon. He leaned closer, the same serious look from the day before having fallen over his face.<p>

'Qi Yue!' Qing Zi's voice broke the moment as she yanked her friend away from Ahmon. 'What are you doing? How could you hurt Yuan Yi like that?' Ahmon felt cold air where she'd been moments before, recomposing his thoughts, he blinked away the thought of kissing her. Qing Zi's words were harsh, and though he was sure they came from a friend, they were not entirely honest. Pain filled Qi Yue's face as she looked over to Ahmon.  
>'What you did was wrong,' Qing Zi said exasperated by Qi Yue's behaviour, she didn't want to try to understand her air headed friend anymore.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking onto the basketball court Ahmon stalked up to Yuan Yi's side. 'Ahyi, do you have something to say to me?' Yuan Yi stayed silent. 'You know...your personality is horrible. Feeling inept, then taking it out on everyone. If you stay this stressed, you'll definitely go bald.' The other players watched from a distance, the atmosphere tense.<p>

'Since Yue isn't here now, you can drop the "gentle Ahyi" act, and it won't matter'. Yuan Yi tensed and threw the ball through the hoop. 'What did you say?' he asked turning on Ahmon.

'I said...drop. the. act.' Ahmon spoke low and even, getting under his opponent's skin.  
>Swinging round Yuan Yi caught Ahmon's jaw, sending gasps through the players. 'Why didn't you duck? I really punched you!' Yuan Yi shouted.<br>'No reason,' Ahmon said fingering his jaw, 'I just wanted to see you mad,' he was glad to have ruffled the feathers of this fool.  
>'You think I'm stupid?' Yuan Yi spat, 'Showing up suddenly, stopping us from doing anything. If it weren't for you, I <em>would<em> have succeeded!' there was a look in his eyes that said he wasn't giving up.

Throwing another punch, it came hard enough to send Ahmon back a step but not to get him down. Running at his antagonist he pushed him into the pillar, cracking it off his back. Rounding his fist, he caught him again drawing blood and sending him to the floor. Ahmon whipped his head up at him smirking as he inwardly winced at the pain this caused. Adrenaline pumped up Ahmon's arms but he held back as the blood trickled out of the corner of his smile. 'What right do you have to be her brother? What a joke. And what right do you have to call me Ahyi?' Yuan Yi huffed at Ahmon's refusal to fight back.

Ahmon laughed inwardly at what he would say, 'The fact that I like you,' he said mocking the expression Ahyi probably hoped to elicit from Yue.  
>'Bastard!' racing forwards, Yuan Yi brought his knee to Ahmon's chest, grabbed his collar and roughly pushed him to the floor. Ahmon sucked in his breath and ignored the new bruises as he lay on the floor. 'Ahyi's face has a lot more character, when he is angry,' Ahmon said. He was glad Yue wasn't here to see him being so passive. He wasn't sure why he'd decided to wind up the jock, but there was a feeling of getting his own back in this moment. The frustration marred Yuan Yi's face, and <em>that<em> took the pain out of being winded.

**This is one of the only DBY fics, review and there will be more of it!**


	2. But I Can

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Qiyue spotted Ahmon as she came into the house. 'Ahmon,' she said cheerfully sitting down opposite him. 'I brought you something,' she said fishing around in her bag. Looking quizzically at her he leaned closer.  
>'I wanted to say thank you, for not fighting with Yuan Yi in the library,' she said nervous at his proximity.<p>

Ahmon looked away. Standing awkwardly from the sofa he went to the kitchen. The warmth that surrounded her a moment a go had gone, but now she noticed his limp as he walked. Gathering up courage she walked up and pulled him to face her. Looking up at his face she noticed the stain of blood on the corner of his mouth. Reaching up her finger she brushed around the cut. The touch of her fingers on his face stopped his thoughts. He wanted her to be able to do that with familiarity.  
>'What happened?' she said looking up into his eyes, holding back tears.<p>

'I didn't hit him,' Ahmon said avoiding her eyes feeling suddenly bitter. Was she so worried that he might have hurt Yuan Yi. Was that why she'd taken his hand earlier, just trying to stop him?  
>Abruptly he surprised her and she would have jumped back if he didn't hold her arm. The touch of his fingers on her chin as he held her gaze with his send shivers down her neck. 'Your so worried about him? That I could have hurt him?'<p>

He always seemed to try and read her whole heart through her eyes when he held her like this. 'Ahmon, I don't understand.' His grip tightened and loosened before he released her.

Taking his coat off he threw it over the back of a chair and took her hand. Pulling her along with him up the stairs he wanted her to know what he was thinking. But his thoughts raced a mile a minute making him pause. Turning into his room he pulled her inside and closed the door.

Qiyue looked around at the room she had barely seen. Looked anywhere but at him. Watching her examine his room he felt how he'd felt since they'd first met. From bandaging his hand to the time he'd first kissed her, she was right, she felt like the missing piece wherever they were.

Pushing a piece of hair from her face he spun her round into his arms. Before she'd over think it he kissed her. If winding up Yuan Yi would hurt this thing he had with her, then he'd regret it no end. Pressing his lips into hers he felt her wrap her arms around his waist.

Pulling away Qiyue looked at him, 'I was worried about you,' she said to clarify. 'You said you didn't hit him, I believe you. I only wanted to know you were okay.' he glanced at her feet and thought of not telling her.

Sitting on the bed she came down beside him still hand in hand. Slipping his hand away he lifted his shirt till it uncovered his chest and back. She stared at the dark bruises that leapt across his chest. He reached for the t shirt to slip it back down but she stopped his hand and lifted the shirt till it came off over his head.

'Ahmon, I'm sorry,' she said brushing her fingers over the discoloured skin. He leaned closer again wanting to capture her lips as she created this new side to their communication. She cared and showed it so openly, he had no idea how he'd been able to stay so close to her. She held his kiss longer and closer than she'd done before. Pulling her into his lap, his warm hands ran up her back and into her hair. She sighed feeling safe, Ahmon's secure hold enveloping her.  
>The front door slammed shut and reluctantly they pulled apart, Ahmon's arms still holding Qiyue. Though the space had only grown by mere inches, Ahmon's hair still tickling her face, it felt like they'd been separated by miles. Climbing out of his arms she felt the cold again as her mother shouted up the stairs.<p>

**AN: I love these two, though it's hard to write them when I can't find any other fanfiction for them! But it urges me on :P**


End file.
